Broken Wheel
by DarkestVampire
Summary: After Terumi kills Noel and unleashes the Black Beast to finish humanity off, Ragna is sent to the past to avoid the fatal error he used to do all the time and finally suceed at something. Ragna x Nu, rated Tee for attempted sexytimes. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! Another Blazblue Fanfic from me. This one takes place after Continuum Shift, too.. only differently from the rest.**

**I dunno, i might make this one longer, add a chapter or two, but for now, this seems too good to be true... i used to suck at trolling, and yet Terumi seems to be pretty decent in this one.**

**Oh, and in case you´re wondering: The title basically pinpoints to the good ol "Wheel of Fate", only that Ragna broke it by doing something he totally shouldn´t do.**

**Now, enjoy!  
><strong>

*waits till someone asks for a hentai chapter... which is almost bound to happen*

* * *

><p>Hot, damp air surrounded the place that separated this world from the borderline to hell, the Boundary.<p>

For some people, the Boundary was a gateway to a higher form of existence, a sacred place of mysterious powers.. but to realists like Ragna the Bloodedge, it was hell itself.

He knew little of its exact whereabouts, but he had been a part of the Boundary for a good portion of his life. He knew the powers that it possessed came with a price... it have someone power, but at the same time, it took something back from you.. something you would never be able to retrieve.

Whatever it was the Boundary took from you, may it be your humanity, your essence of life or your sanity, it was gone forever.

More than two thousand years ago, humanity came to a similar conclusion. Nobody knew what it was, but one thing was sure... they didn't bury the original units and cauldrons so deep without a reason. They knew what would happen if the humans would ever find them. Unfortunately, whatever happened became a lost memory over the ages, and curious scientists dug up Pandora's Box once more... the Black Beast followed in its wake, and four hundred billion people payed the price.

Today, Ragna the Bloodedge was about to seal this deed, as he descended down through the misty clouds of something other than air towards the cauldron underneath Kagutsuchi.

He smirked. Any other time, he would be on his toes, he would shake in silent fear or even tremble, but right now, he was completely relaxed. He knew something he wasn't supposed to know... He knew what was going to happen here.

Fate had decided that Ragna should fight, and he would loose, and he would die.

But Ragna the Bloodedge hated Fate more than anything else.

Slowly, the heat increased and as he approached the Cauldron, a gigantic sword shaped object came out of its smelting pit, its chains releasing the creature known as the Murakumo to the world.. and slowly, Nu-13 lowered herself to the ground.

„Loading... Loading... Loading... Complete. Initiating.. Scanning... analyzing..."

Ragna sticked his sword in the ground and approached her with a smirk, as her eyes widened with glee.

„Ragna..! I haven`t seen you for so long! Shall we kill each other again? Or do you want to become one with me this time?"

„Don`t be silly, Nu." Ragna replied, approaching her with his arms spread out.

„...huh? What are you saying? Don´t you know what our purpose is?" Nu cocked her head to the side, wondering what was going on. This was odd. „You want to become one with Nu...?"

„We've got plenty of time for that later, Nu." Ragna said, smirking, before he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug.

„Wha...what... what are you doing..?" Nu was confused, although positively surprised, she was at a loss for words for once.

„Shh. Shut it. Just enjoy it, will you?" Before there was any further protest, he kissed her directly on the mouth, passionately and and as intimate as young lovers would be. His arms supported her firmly, which was good to begin with, because due to strange situation, Nu felt like she was going to faint. Slowly, very slowly, she was starting to give in and wrap her arms around him, returning the kiss, slowly adjusting to everything that was happening at this moment.

He broke up the kiss, solely to slip the Azure Grimiore off of her left eye, looking her in the eyes with a smile. „That feels better than trying to kill each other, doesn´t it?"

„,..Yes..." Nu was still confused, but she had grown a liking to this. Her black eye seemed just as happy as her normal one, and a cheeky smile formed on her lips as she kissed him again, more intense and wild than the soft approach he did. But it was just right for his plan... as she nearly knocked him over, he casually tossed the Azure into the Cauldron, where the Black Beast`s heart was lost in the vast spaces of the Boundary.

Next, he ran a hand through her hair, stroking her head and her back slightly, before removing the sword that held her braid in place and tossing it over the border to the Boundary as well. This thing wasn't going to stab him in the chest.

Now that he was safe from her trying to kill him, he went for her neck, where the bodysuit she wore was attached, but before he could open it, Nu left his mouth once more.

„Ragna..." she said, slightly whispering.

„Don´t talk, Nu. I know what you were going to say." Ragna managed a smile. He knew more of it than she did right now. He had seen it all before this time.

Noel had saved him from dieing in the Cauldron, he had saved her from becoming Terumi`s slave, who in turn rebuilt Nu and killed Noel before she could save him this time.. Rachel had no other choice other than to intervene and send him back in time as he was.

But he had seen what Nu was really like, outside of Terumi`s devious programming, outside of her purpose. She might be just a clone, but she loved him beyond his wildest imagination.

If someone was willing to give his own life for someone he loved within the next second, then this was probably the strongest form of love there was.

He kissed her again. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

He unclipped her collar, before gently helping her out of the suit.. he was about to panic as he heard a shriek, but as it turned out, that voice wasn't Nu.

„R-r-ragna the Bloodedge! What on earth are you doing to that... that person!" Noel Vermillion was standing right before the pair, near the stairs. Her face was cherry red, her knees trembling.

Ragna blinked, turning to the Lieutenant who obviously couldn't cope with the situation right now.

„A Little late there, aren't you, Noel? Any other damn day and i`d be dead right about now. Thanks for coming after me, though."

„What... what are you talking abo... Captain Hazama?"

A clapping noise was heard from a catwalk above the Cauldron.. but before he could start to badmouth Ragna, the Bloodedge spoke first.

„Terumi.. your plan failed this time..!"

„Yeah, and aren't i glad it did. Can you imagine what trouble it would be to get rid of the beast... again? You probably would, Rags, old boy.. in another life." Hazama grinned and hopped down, holding onto his hat while he landed perfectly in a crouch. „Risky maneuver, i have to say.. throwing away your sword while handling a Murakumo unit? Not the best possible choice."

„I don`t need a sword to calm her down." Ragna said, growling. „And i don´t need one for you, either." His Azure Grimiore glowed in a fierce red, ready to activate. However, Ragna knew better not to loose its power yet due to Terumi`s intervention.

„Hah, that's rich, Raggy! You know it all from the vampire bitch, yet you´d fight me in hand to hand combat, without your Azure Grimiore? My my, i've seen plenty of balls in my lifetime, good sir, but never ones as large as yours! Oh wait, that's your mouth."

„Shut it! I`m gonna tear yours off right here!"

„Why so serious, Ragna? I don´t intend to make your life more miserable yet, you know that, don`t you? What were you doing with Number 13 there, anyway..? Taking out some stuffed up desires on that worthless machine? Only she seems to have broken down just now.. just change her batteries, she`ll be fine!"

Ragna`s fist connected with his jaw, throwing Hazama across the room.

„You know how she feels like! You know what she really wants.. yet you don`t care about that either!"

„Hahahaha, stupid little dog... of course i don´t care! An artist doesn't care what happens to his paintbrush, does he? Take her, fuck her, i don´t care if you take the other twelve with her... the only one i`m reaaaally interested in is little Miss Noel here." Hazama approached Noel casually, only to get shot in the hand by Bolverk. „Oh my, what did i do to get hurt by a lady?"

„Captain Hazama... what are you doing? You`re... you aren't the Captain, are you?"

Hysteric laughter boomed across the room, as he took his hat off and his tie ripped under his bulging neck.

„Stupid little girl, of course i`m not! I never was to begin with! 'Captain' Hazama never existed, only Hazama.. the right hand of the Imperator Librarius..!"

„Terumi." Ragna said, clenching his fist. „Not Hazama. Terumi Yuuki."

„I`m flattered, Rags.. you actually remembered my name for more than five minutes! I see hints of intelligence growing in your head yet..!" Terumi turned as a spark of lighting filled the room, along with a black void out of which Rachel Alucard errupted from.

„Terumi, leave at once. Your time is over."

„Heh, what do you know about that? I might as well just kill you right here, ever thought of that? But yes..." He took his hat from the ground and put it back on. „I`m leaveing. For now. I have some things to do, stuff to prepare.. before we`re ready to smelt, Miss Vermillion."

„Get away from me!"

„Oh, i will. But we`ll see each other again soon... Bye bye..!"

He teleported away, not the same way Rachel did, but in a yet unknown manner, completely disappearing into thin air.

Rachel looked displeased towards Ragna.

„Haven`t you learned anything, Servant? You cannot hope to defeat Terumi just yet..!"

„Yeah.. and i`m not supposed to hate him either, or else he´ll get stronger. Keep talking your bullshit." Ragna growled, pressing Nu tightly against his chest. „I know what i need to do. I need to get Nu fixed up.. and i need to protect Noel with my life at any given time. Terumi should never get his hands on her again... i don´t think i can stand that once more."

Noel fell to the ground, crying silently, her pistols disappearing back into her sleeves.

„What do you intend to do, 'Grim Reaper'?" Rachel asked, being unsatisfied with the situation.

„The things i want. And right now, i don´t want anything more than Nu`s and Noel`s safety."

Without looking at her any more, he took his sword, Nu`s clothes and headed out, takeing Noel`s hand on the way and holding it tight, tight enough to make her feel better.

Rachel simply shook her head, before going back to her dimension.

„What a fool."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Ragna couldn't help but smirk at her behavior. Noel followed him like a puppy, confused and indecisive as she was, unknowest of what was right and wrong. Terumi had betrayed her, her orders turned out to be nothing but lies and the man she was sent to hunt was currently her only means of figuring out what was going on.

At the same time, he carried Nu over his shoulder, who was out cold still. He had dressed her in her outfit again, making it less suspicious to people, but he still didn't plan on being here for long.

Ragna barely remembered where he had to go, but it was still better than just staying here. How hard could it be to find a secret laboratory?

Finally, a voice disturbed the silence.

„...Ragna... i.. uhm.."

At first he thought it was Nu, but the voice wasn't as high pitched. It came from his side, where Noel was still unsure of what she was doing.

„...Huh?"

„I.. i just meant to ask.. can we.. talk?"

That question again. It all came back to him now. This was another one of his mistakes... he rejected her, broke her heart and gave Terumi everything he needed to turn her into a puppet bound to his will. Not this time.

„Sure, i guess. What is it that you wanna talk about?" He wasn't in the mood for talking, seeing how he had no idea how serious Nu`s state was, but he had to do everything to prevent that calamity from happening.

„...I.. i honestly don´t know where to start..." She shook her head, grasping it with both hands trying to get a straight thought. „I`m.. i`m sorry, i meant to say something, but then..."

„Just relax yourself. Its no big deal. You can ask me again when you remember it." Ragna answered, giving her a grin as response.

„Huh..?" This answer seemed to surprise her. „...Why are you... how come you´re such a nice person?"

„Well, for one, the NOL hunts me because i kill their soldiers, not because i`m rude to them or anything. For another.. i think we`re going to spend a while together, so it`d be stupid to start a fight with you just because you got excited."

„...But... but why did you kill them? Why would you do such a thing?" She continued to ask, finally getting to the point she wanted to go to. She had to know what was right and what was wrong. Maybe Ragna wasn't the bad guy afterall.

„Its a really long story. The main thing is that my mission to to destroy each and every one of the 'Cauldrons' the NOL has discovered and built underneath their outposts. You've seen one in Kagutsuchi... i just have had no time to destroy it. I had to calm down Nu before she would've killed us all."

„And.. what... what is that Cauldron?" Noel asked, now being more confused than before.

„Its a gateway to the Boundary, in short. One can access and leave the Boundary from there.. the NOL has built them to smelt the Murakumos, such as Nu, and use them as weapons of mass destruction. They've even been striving to build a doomsday weapon, Kusanagi, but fortunately that hasn't worked out yet."

Noel`s head started to spin. Weapons of mass destruction... doomsday weapons.. gateways.. Ragna simply kept talking.

„Of course the NOL doesn't let me cross their plans, so she has each and every one of them protected by at least one division of soldiers. So i just break though and kill the lot, otherwise they´d kill me. You know the protocols, Noel, if one breaches the Anti Beast Barrier, he´s to be terminated manually no matter who he is."

„Then why wasn't anyone in the Kagutsuchi branch?" Noel asked, slowly starting to get behind all this.

„It was a trap for me. Instead of wasting any more of their soldiers, they simply started the smelting process early and i came there too late. Nu was already finished, and if i wouldn't have calmed her down... well, lets just say she`s the most lethal thing they got right now. Even more lethal than any of the Nox class weapons... because she can move on her own and doesn't need a soldier to wield herself." Ragna sighed, adjusting his grip on Nu. She was starting to get heavy..

„So how did you know she was going to kill you?" This question brought him off.

„Wha... yeah, well, that's a rather long one.. a pretty boring one too. I don`t think you wanna hear that. Just ask something else, if you don`t mind..."

„What are you hiding, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Suddenly, Noel got all energetic and defensive, trying to think of the NOL as good people once again, even though of all the things she had heard... and seen.

„Geez. You`re persistent on that one, huh? Well, alright, i guess i can tell you. But please, for the love of all thats holy, don´t tell anyone.. will you promise me that?"

„Huh?" Noel was suprised by that. „Wha... its that serious...? I... i suppose i can..."

„Good... because i have no idea what happens if i tell you this. Noel, this world is only one of hundreds of possible worlds, all existing as different phases of an endless screw of dimensions. Originally it was just one, until that thing in Kagutsuchi happened. Nu killed me, she dragged me into the Cauldron and we became the Black Beast... all of Kagutsuchi was destroyed immediately and the beast got sent into the past... there, it was defeated, and the story began anew. That all happened up until one point."

„What... what... what are you talking about?" Noel`s wide eyes and terrified expression saw no doubt in his words, but she was too excited to make any sense out of it.

„Calm down, Noel. This is just the beginning of the story." Ragna said, then returned to his explanation. „Thing is, in one of these dimensions you came along just in time. You saw what happened, you took my hand and you pulled me out of the cauldron before the smelting began...Nu died, i lived.. but then all things went downhill. Terumi, the guy you called Hazama, got a hold of you eventually and turned you into a slave of his... and forged you into the Kusanagi he desired so much. Before you could destroy everything as we knew it though, i managed to beat Terumi and get you out of there... but that simply wasn't enough anymore. You and your friends took off on your own while i had to take care of the next few cauldrons... and Terumi killed you.

The next Cauldron i went to had Nu in it... who was rebuilt from scratch, killed me, and dragged me into the cauldron. This time though we weren't sent to the past, we were there.. we exterminated all of humanity. So in a last ditch of effort, Rachel Alucard, the person who watches over me, sent me back to the past... to try and fix every error i made, to prevent everything that went so horribly wrong."

Noel found no words anymore. He had been too serious, there was too little that made no sense to her, there was no doubt.. but this completely blew her mind.

„Ragna... i... please, i just gotta lie down for a moment..."

His arm caught her before she hit the ground, though, and slowly, her high pulse slowed down again.

„Oh geez. What am i gonna do with you." Ragna groaned, yet grinned.

For a few minutes, Ragna stood there, having laid Noel onto the ground to give her some rest, while he wondered what to do... until a familiar sensation hit him.

A feeling of being tugged away from this universe, being transferred into another dimension. For once though, he didn't resist it, and let Rachel`s magic do its work.

The castle looked more or less the same when he arrived, the roses were identical to his last visit... what made him wonder was the inhabitant itself. A tall, blonde woman with ample chest and piercing red eyes stared at him, the long black dress with the red crosses on them leaveing little doubt about her identity.

„...Rachel? What the hell happened to you?" Ragna asked, confused and amused at the same time.

„Do you like what you see, Ragna? This is your doing." She answered, less pleased than he expected. „By telling Noel about the future you`ve created a phase paradox in this universe."

„What the hell does that mean?" He asked, crossing his arms. „Go ahead, try to explain it to me."

„Silence, you fool. A phase paradox means that the phase does no longer follow the pattern it was set to be. Any bounds set by the Takamagahara or even Amaterasu itself are no longer existent and anything is possible from this point on. However, there is no turning back from it either. Whatever you do, be aware of the consequences and choose wisely."

„Yeah, but why the hell are you an adult now?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow. „Stop avoiding the question, damn it."

„Six Hundred and fifty phases, each one a hundred years long, do make a vampire grow older. The phase paradox simply made this time count instead of keeping me disturbingly young forever." She raised an eyebrow. „Now, what do YOU intend to do with the Murakumo unit and the Eye?"

Ragna grinned a little. „What do you think...? Nu is pretty much indestructible, i`m a tough guy and Noel only needs to realize her potential... if i can get Kokonoe´s support, Terumi doesn't stand a chance."

„IF you gain her support. She`s not going to be convinced easily. She could defeat Terumi herself, but she refuses to use her powers as she claims that's what killed her mother. If she would only know that the only thing that happened was that her mothers spell backfired on her and bound herself, instead of Terumi... as a willing slave, she´s now known as Phantom and follows in Terumi`s wake."

„Why the hell are you telling me that?" Ragna cocked his head to the side. „That's none of my business."

„It might be a way to get her support if you simply promise her to free Phantom from Terumi. I doubt she will give you the Idea Engine just because you ask her nicely."

„I was actually going to get her to let us sleep in her lab and then just rail her when she goes to the bathroom... but i guess that works too."

„I honestly doubt your way would`ve suceeded, Ragna."

„Oh, you have no idea how many times it already did."


End file.
